Lan Yue
Lan Yue is one of five Gods holding the title of a Sage King (the highest rank given to a warrior of the Gods), who rarely shows himself. There are many mysteries surrounding his name, although a constant theme in the legends encompassing the latter are mentions of his immense prowess in battle, as well as genius in Divine Power usage. Appearance Lan Yue is a tall and highly muscular God. He has long white hair, and the blue eyes specific to his kin or brethren. Donning a tattoo or insignia of sorts on his back as well, it takes the form of a lilac-hued scorpion. Lan Yue uniquely contains two souls within his being: His and Zi Ri's. And so his appearance changes depending on which soul currently controls their body. Personality Lan Yue is considered to be an exception by the Gods' standard. While most of the Gods are highly civilized, he is a rebel amongst them. He loves to fight, drink, and cause chaos for the sheer thrill of it. A sadist to the core, he has no care for the rules of the Gods and acts only by his own accord. This savage disposition is what led him to kill many other Gods and cause his exile. While considered barbaric and unrestrained by his brethren, his power is unquestioned. He's perpetually fearless, ever confident in his own power; such as charging an opponent such as Siwang Yen Shen without any doubt of defeat. Relishing in bloodshed and battle, Lan Yue fights only for himself and his own agenda. Abilities Legend speaks of him as the only Great God who can wield two different Divine Powers at the same time. Events has so far proved him to be able to use not only two divine powers, but three including the divine power of his soul brother ZI Ri. Divine Power Seer's Vision: Using his divine power 'Seer's Vision', Lan Yue is able to discover his enemy's weak spot. This allowed him to easily understand the weakness of Siwang Yen Shen's 'Curse of The Berserker'. Monochrome: Lan Yue's divine power Monochrome manifests itself as 'Monochrome-Dark Scorpion', a scorpion like construct made of monochromatic power that can immobilize his enemy with it's pincers. It is capable of completely draining his opponent life's force by impaling him or her with it's stinger. Indestructible: Divine Power: Bone Crushing Kick- He channels his Divine Power into his leg augmenting it's destructive capabilities. Divine Power: Sword Breaker- He channels the Divine Power 'Indestrcutible' into his arm making it absurdly sharp and powerful. An opponent as strong as Tian Wu dubbed the technique as of the highest caliber. Divine Skill : By tapping into the Divine Power of his soul brother Zi Ri, Lan Yue is able to use the Divine Skill Indestructible Guard as his own. The Divine Skill encases his body in divine power, making him impervious to all attack, be it frost, fire, poison, illusion, and mantra. It also boosts his attack power and speed significantly. Plot Past Season 2 Since he rarely shows himself among the Gods, Lan Yue was not present when the Dark Ones invaded the Gods' Domain. Season 3 During the Ancient Gods' and new Gods siege of Dark Ones' City, Lan Yue killed SiWang YenShen.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Former Great Gods Category:Sage Kings